Tiempo para nosotros
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Muestra lo que pasó en el viaje de nuestra pareja en el capítulo 7 de la Quinta Temporada de Carreras al Borde. Se recomienda tener visto hasta ese capítulo antes de leer, no tiene Spoilers de capítulos siguientes. HICCSTRID 100%


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Cressida Cowell, CN y ahora Netflix, pero la historia es completamente mía, ¡así que no copiar!**

Este One-shot, va en el capítulo 7 de la 5 temporada de Carreras al Borde, justo después del momento en que Astrid le hace una llave a Hipo ( ajajaj, que risa), sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste.

NO CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS SIGUENTES, AÚN ASÍ SE RECOMIENDA QUE HAYAN VISTO EL CAPÍTULO PARA ENTENDER LO QUE PASA.

* * *

 **Hipo**

Me encontraba entrenando junto a Astrid cuando Patapez llego y me dijo que Johan estaba en el muelle, he estado trabajando en un proyecto secreto y para eso necesitaba elementos específicos, le pedí al mercader un aceite muy especial que no pudo conseguir, pero me contó que podía encontrarlo en unas plantas que crecían en la Isla de Thizzian, me pasó un mapa y decidí ir a buscar lo que necesitaba yo mismo, cuando supe que Astrid me acompañaría me gustó, podríamos relajarnos un poco y pasar tiempo... a solas.

En fin, cuando llegamos comenzamos a buscar la supuesta planta que me daría el aceite, supongo que la encontramos aun que... aun intento pensar como lograré extraer la sustancia, pero bueno, ese es otro tema, ahora tengo dos cosas en mi mente..., estaba intranquilo al dejar a los chicos solos en la orilla, ¿sera verdad lo que dicen? ¿ en verdad me estoy enfocando tanto en Astrid y no en ellos? pero... aquí viene el otro tema, al solo mirarla me quedo embelesado, esperé esto años, y por fin estamos juntos, aceptó ser mi novia, hace unas semanas hasta aceptó ser mi esposa, obviamente más adelante, pero quiero disfrutar aun que sea un día o una tarde de nosotros, y... ¿ Porque no hacerlo en este viaje?

-¿Hipo?- me llama ella.

\- ¿he?- despierto de mis pensamientos, estábamos caminando donde estaban nuestras cosas.

Astrid ríe- creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte-

-en realidad no, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus muestras de cariño- bromeo y tomo su mano.

-ja,ja, que gracioso- rueda los ojos- te he dicho muchas veces que es comunicación- deja de caminar-

-lo sé... - me acerco más a ella y ella sonríe-

-pero... tengo otras formas de comunicarme- dice coqueta y se acerca más-

-oh... ¿enserio?- le sigo el juego, la tomo de la cintura, apenas ella me iba a besar, siento como se escapa de mis brazos- ¡Astrid!

\- Debes atraparme primero- corre a Tormenta, se sube a ella y comienza a volar, yo niego con la cabeza y me apresuro para volar con Chimuelo y alcanzarla.

-vamos amigo, mostremosle que podemos alcanzarla- le digo a mi dragón y vuelo atrás de ella.

-¡Wujuu!- gritábamos entremedio de la oscuridad, la luna era la única presente de nuestras locas maniobras en el aire.

\- Me alegro que estés mejor- me dice cuando nos calmamos un poco y comenzamos a volar lento.

\- es que cuando estoy contigo todos los problemas se van - miro el mar y luego a ella, la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules.

 **Astrid**

\- ¿ ya dije cuanto amo cuando te pones sentimental? - le sonrió y me ríe, podría escuchar su risa toda mi vida.

-Hace un rato- se alza de hombros- vamos M'lady, ya esta haciendo frió y creo que Chimuelo Tormenta quieren dormir- dice señalándome a nuestros dragones, tenía razón, estaban cansados.

-Lo siento tanto nena- le digo a Tormenta y la acaricio- aterricemos para que puedan dormir - Hipo asiente y ambos aterrizamos en la isla, es verdad... hacía frío y no traje casi nada para abrigarme, tirito un poco y me abrazo a mi misma.

Hipo había recolectado algo de leña, ¿como es que siempre piensa en todo?, bueno por algo es el líder.

-Amigo, ¿puedes prenderla, por favor?- le pide a Chimuelo y este suelta una llama que hace prender la leña- mucho mejor- me mira.

-Si, mucho mejor- le digo, aun que aun seguía con frió, me siento frente al fuego e intento calentar mis manos, siento que él se sienta junto a mi y me pone su manta sobre los hombros- Hipo... no es necesario, te puedes enfermar-

-Yo no soy el que esta tiritando- me da un besito en la sien con cariño, yo tomo un lado de la manta y la paso por atrás de su hombro para que nos abrigara a los dos, él ríe suave.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto riendo confundida.

-Es solo que a veces actúas como una madre- sus ojos se fijan en los míos, el fuego se refleja en su mirada esmeralda- es tierno- mira a la fogata.

Me sonrojo un poco, no despego mis ojos de él, ahora que lo pienso, ahora que Hipo y yo estamos comprometidos, también tendré responsabilidades, él sera el próximo jefe algún día y eso significa que en el futuro necesitará un heredero, me sonrojo aun más, nunca me imagine como madre pero supongo que tendrá que pasar algún día.

-¿Estas sonrojada?- me mira divertido, despierto de mis pensamientos y miro a otro lado.

-N-no..., es solo que el fuego esta tan fuerte que me dio un poco de calor- muevo la mano como si no fuera nada.

-Claaro- alza una ceja- iré a guardas las plantas- se iba a parar, pero antes que lo hiciera tome su mano y lo tire de nuevo a mi lado, me miro confundido, yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y me acurruque en él.

-Olvida eso por un momento- entre lazo nuestras manos- quiero disfrutar esto un poco más- cierro los ojos relajada, escucho que suspira hondo y acaricia mi mano.

-¿Tienes sueño?- me mira y yo abro mis ojos para devolverle la mirada.

-No- niego- todo lo contrario, creo que no puedo dormir- nos sonreímos.

-somos dos- me acaricia el rostro con una mano, Hipo no es de los que muestra sus sentimientos en público, creo que en eso nos parecemos bastante, pero cuando estamos solos me muestra esta faceta tierna y romántica, y me siento orgullosa de ser la única que lo a visto así y la única que lo hará- oye recuerdo que si te alcanzaba me mostrarías tus otros formas de comunicación...- dice coqueto, ¡Freya! por favor que nada interrumpa este momento.

-Tienes buena memoria- le digo de la misma manera, tomo el cuello de su traje y termino la distancia de nuestros rostros, primero fue un roce suave de labios, mientras nos veíamos con los ojos entre cerrados, luego los cerramos por completo y nos besamos.

Sentía las caricias suaves de sus labios sobre los míos, suspiro y nos separamos un segundo, luego nos volvimos a besar aun que ahora más apasionado, no puedo mentirles, nos hemos besado así ya muchas veces, ¿creen que me resistiría a unos simples besos inocentes?, Nop, llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo.

Ni si quiera sé en que momento él terminó sobre mí, seguíamos besándonos, intenta afirmarse poniendo una mano cerca de mi rostro, tome su cuello y lo acaricie cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, me sentía como si estuviese flotando entre las nubes, Hipo besaba muy bien, demasiado, ¿lo habrá aprendido de alguna parte o es innato?, solo pensar que otra chica lo haya besado me enoja, tranquila... no arruines este momento Astrid, olvido ese tonto pensamiento cuando él acaricia mi cintura, sonreí entre besos por el gesto, en un momento casi se cae sobre mi, se separa y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Lo siento- dice cerca de mi rostro, yo niego divertida.

-fue divertido- me alzo de hombros, ninguno de los dos se movía, acaricie su rostro.

-eres tan hermosa Astrid- suelta de la nada, dejo de respirar un momento y vuelvo a sonrojarme.

 **Hipo**

Me separo de ella y me levanto, no quería ponerla incomoda, aun eramos nuevos en esto, ella no me contesta y me doy la vuelta para ir donde Chimuelo, estaba profundamente dormido pero no tenía nada más que hacer a estar horas de la noche, me siento y me recargo en él, me cruzo de brazos pensativo, recordé lo que le dije y me puse nervioso, que vergüenza, lo dije en voz alta.

\- que tonto soy- murmuro para mi mismo y tiro una pequeña piedra al fuego, luego fijo mi mirada en Astrid, estaba arreglando sus cosas para dormir junto a Tormenta, aun que sabía que o tenia sueño, la conozco demasiado bien, nuestras miradas se encuentran y me sonríe de lado, yo hago lo mismo, se acerca a mi y me ofrece la mano, se la tomo y me levanto.

-Gracias- dice, la miro confundido- por lo que dijiste antes- se explica, aaah, paso una mano por mi pelo nervioso.

-No suponía que saldría de mi boca- digo nervioso, me dedica una mirada tierna.

-Pues... a mi me pareces muy guapo- se alza de hombros- y... me gusta que me digas que te parezco linda-

-¿Así?- pregunto sorprendido- es que como no me contestaste...-

-Solo me sorprendiste, no es algo que digas todos los días- me golpea en el brazo, me lo sobo.

-Au...- río y luego tomo sus manos para hacerla girar dos veces y verla bien, en verdad era preciosa.

-al parecer te gusta darme vueltas-

-es solo comunicación, ¿entiendes?- bromeo.

-Hipo...- dice en todo de reproche aun que jugando.

-bueno... ya es tarde, es mejor que durmamos- digo antes que me golpee de nuevo.

Me mira -¿Crees que sea posible... - intenta decir-

-¿Si?- me acerco más a ella-

Se muerde el labio nerviosa- dormir... juntos?- dice esto último algo bajo.

Me sorprendo y hago sonar mi ganganta- emm, si, claro, ¿ porque no?- intento sonar normal- hace frió-

Ríe nerviosa- si...- levanta sus dos manos- ademas soy tu prometida, no tiene nada de malo-

-Tienes razón- tomo su mano- Chimuelo es más grande y puede servirnos de almohada- bromeo.

-Me parece bien, mientras no lo despertemos- ríe, fuimos donde Chimuelo y nos acomodamos, ella se apego a mi y me abrazo, pase una mano por su cintura con cuidado encajábamos perfectamente, tomé su rostro y no aguante las ganas de besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran muy adictivos, la besaba disfrutando de sus dulces labios, jugaba con ellos y acariciaba su espalda mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, fui besando su mejilla y bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, le di suaves besos, sentía como ella suspiraba y acariciaba mis brazos, en un momento perdí mis sentidos, apenas me dí cuenta de lo que hacía, me aleje lento y le di un último beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches M'lady-

-Buenas noches chico dragón-

Es así como nos quedamos dormidos, sin saber lo que realmente pasaba en la Orilla, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando vimos que se estaban tomando la isla...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Hello! Les presento mi nuevo One-shot, me gusto tanto este capítulo que no pude aguantarme a escribir lo que mi mente alocada imaginaba cuando los mostraron solos en la isla. Muchos me pidieron que hiciera Lemon, acá va la razón de por qué no lo hice: Creo que aun que se nota que llevan un graan avance en su relación, no me imagino que ellos llevaran al siguiente paso, o por lo menos aun no, quizás en la otra temporada, pero me parece pronto. Otra razón fue porque quise que todos pudieran leer este capítulo y no solo 18+. En fin, respecto a mi otra historia "Las Historias de Hiccstrid". seguiré escribiendo no se preocupen, es solo que mi cerebro se esta demorando en decidir como seguir la historia, pero no la quiero dejar.**

Espero que les haya gustado mucho., ¿ Que les parecio esta 5 temporada?

DEJEN REVIEWS

Los quiere

Kobato.


End file.
